


Leader(ship): of Embers and Swords

by KitGodric



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), AtLA, BL, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gay Panic, Gay Zuko (Avatar), It's a warrior's wolf tail, M/M, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Sokka - Freeform, Yaoi, Zuko (Avatar) is Bad at Feelings, Zuko - Freeform, that's rough buddy, there's embers and swords prob, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitGodric/pseuds/KitGodric
Summary: "It's the meeting with the other nations. They all think I have all the answers!" Zuko threw up his arms in aggravation. "I don't know what I'm doing!?" He slumped down onto the foot of Sokka's bed, holding his face in his hands. Confused at the candor of his former rival, his lifted a hand to pat his shoulder. One tap...a hesitation, then a couple more taps, "That's rough, Buddy."A/N: Cover Art is mine tumblr/instagram: @tswillustratedI do not own any Avatar the Last Airbender. This is a fanfic inspired our beloved show.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	1. Intro

Sokka stood at the edge of a snowy ledge overlooking the cliffside above the Southern Water Tribe. The crisp air blew through his long dark, brown hair. He felt the chill on his shaved sides and undercut. The warrior’s wolf tail fell down his back between his shoulder blades. As the waves crashed against the cliff, he thought over the past five years since the end of the war. The shadow he cast from the high sun was longer than it was in his youth. He thought back on how impressive it was for that band of kids to take on such an immense responsibility to the world. Sokka drew his boomerang and looked it over. He mulled over all the things it had accomplished and some of the things he was too afraid to admit, then angled it towards the sea. 

If I put myself out there, will you help me come back, Boomerang? Sokka thought to himself.

Just as he positioned his boomerang over the horizon, Sokka saw something flickering over the ocean. A strange and familiar sensation washed over him. A sensation that sparked the trauma of his childhood: the Fire Nation… He paused and took a deep breath. The war had been over for a while, there was no need for such a visceral reaction to a Fire Nation ship approaching his tribe’s shores. Sokka smiled to himself and holstered his trusty boomerang before starting down the cliffside to the shore. 

For over one hundred years, the thought of people from the Southern Water Tribe gathering excitedly to the shore as a Fire Navy ship waded in their harbor was unfathomable. But, since Avatar Aang vanquished Fire Lord Ozai, this dream could be a reality. The ship docked and dropped anchor. The humble tribe cheered upon the arrival of the formerly protested nation. A dozen or so Fire Navy soldiers exited the ship onto the frozen land and presented a flurry of fiery pageantry before the new Fire Lord made his way off the ship. 

Fire Lord Zuko appeared from the mouth of the ship. He looked older, too. Even though his dark black hair was pulled back and adorned with the regalia of his great-grandfather, Avatar Roku, it was apparent it was much longer now than when Sokka had last seen him. Zuko couldn’t be bothered with the pageantry and strolled down the platform, stifling the flames of each soldier with every stride. “Hey! I said this was an informal appearance. I’m just visiting a dear friend.” The demonstration was extinguished as Zuko reached the end of his plank. A small, impressionable child who was in awe by the fire show, pouted. Zuko smirked to himself and waved nervously to the large group greeting his arrival. “Well, well, well. If it isn’t Loser Lord, Jr.” Sokka laughed as he walked past clapping people for Zuko’s arrival. The applause faded awkwardly.

Zuko frowned in embarrassment and walked over to Sokka. “The Loser Lord legacy ends with Ozai. I am the Fire Lord now, you Water Tribe Peasant,” Zuko growled lowly.

Sokka stood proudly and raised a hand for his boomerang, protective of his land and country. Zuko simultaneously raised his eyebrow and exhaled a breath of fire, waiting for a flash of weakness. 

Their eyes were intent on one another for a slip in confidence to take advantage of the moment. 

The people around them stood quietly for what felt like an eternity. Then, Sokka winked and Zuko grinned. The two start chuckling and run to each other with a long overdue embrace. The Water Tribe and Fire Nation soldiers all let out a sigh of release, while the two started roughhousing in the snow. 

The spectacle of the arrival dissipates and two old friends were able to spend some time together without surveillance. Sokka walked Zuko back to his newly refurbished home.

“So, how’s the Fire Nation taking to the new regime? I’m sure you’re probably meeting some resistance to your ‘softer’ approach.” said Sokka, taking a seat across from Zuko in the living room. Sokka had some time to himself after the hundred year war was over and decided to spend time on architecture. Sokka designed a miniature ice castle inspired by his sister tribe in the North. Zuko lifted the cup of tea Sokka had poured for him and hid behind it.

“It’s...not been easy these past five years. But, I have the support I need to keep the momentum. But, can I be honest with you?”

Sokka leaned over the small table between the two of them, “Of course you can. What’s up, Buddy?” Zuko placed his tea cup on its saucer and looked down in his lap before whispering, “..I’m scared.”

Sokka blinked as though waiting for more information. Then, registered that formerly ‘evil villains’ can have feelings, too. Sokka smiled softly and pounded the table, “Of what?! Being TOO good of a Fire Lord? Listen, you have been through both ends of the spectrum of your nation’s worldview. You are the only person who is uniquely qualified to speak to all of your nation’s concerns. You want honesty? I think you are the best person for the job. If not by birthright, then by experience. You have lived through more than anyone I’ve ever known. And, who better to lead a nation back to what is just and fair with the world?”

Zuko looked up from his lap and up to meet Sokka’s eyes, which were preoccupied by clumsily mixing his own tea based on the recipe Zuko brought from his Uncle Iroh. Sokka’s full attention was now gone.

“Do you really mean that?” Zuko asked sheepishly, looking back down to the tea cup he set down on the table. 

“Why not?” Sokka regained focus, and looked bashfully up at Zuko. “You’re the coolest guy I know.” 

There was a long pause as the two looked at each other. Then, Sokka burst into laughter. Zuko’s face filled red. “Coolest guy? HAHA it’s funny! Because you’re actually the ‘hottest’ guy in the world,” Sokka continued laughing. Zuko’s face flushed harder and his eyes widened. Sokka wiped the tears of laughter from his eye, and looked over to Zuko. Recognizing Zuko’s reaction and what he had just said, Sokka quickly shouts “Because you’re the Fire Lord! Get it?! Fire is hot. Heh heh?” Sokka laughs, embarrassedly to himself. Zuko modestly looks back over at Sokka and joins in the joke.


	2. Chapter 1

Zuko rolled over the next morning and felt the chill of the southern air on the tip of his nose. He blinked quickly as the morning sun fell on his face. As his eyes focused, and the icy walls of his room reminded him that wasn’t in his homeland. Zuko sat up in his icy bed made of pelts and fleece, and raised his hand to rub the scar over his eye. The mark which once meant dishonor, he now wore as a badge of pride and bravery. 

“Goooooood morning Fire Lord! Haha it’s still so weird to say!” Sokka shouted as he burst into the bedroom. 

Zuko sighed and greeted Sokka with a tired smile, “Heh. Morning.” Sokka sat on the edge of the furred bedding and laid back, lazily. “So, what did you wanna do today? I’ve been spending a lot of time working on my new place, but I wouldn’t mind changing it up.” 

Zuko leaned across the bed and smirked, “Well, I could chase you around a bit. Like the good old days.” Sokka turned to laugh, and saw his face closer to Zuko’s than he expected. Sokka blushed before he turned back to face the wall. “Ah...Recycling old jokes, huh? But, I like your thinking. Did you bring your swords? How about some sparring practice?”

Sokka jumped up from the bed expectantly and Zuko tossed the blankets aside to join him. As Zuko strolled across the room to get ready for the new day, Sokka tried his best not to be awkward while his friend was getting dressed. Sokka fussed with his sleeves before he noticed Zuko, fully dressed, and watching him...being awkward. “Great! Let’s go!” Sokka shouted before running out the door to let off some steam. Zuko smirked and followed.

The snowy horizon was blinding this early in the morning. And the two young men started out beyond the village. People of the tribe were starting their mornings, either mending garments, prepping to go fishing, sharing stories, playfully engaging children. As they walked, Sokka greeted some of the townspeople. Zuko watched as every interaction Sokka had, he gave his full attention to the concerns of his people. An old woman beckoned Sokka and asked for assistance to load a fisherman’s delivery into her home. Another neighbor asked for help repairing the side of their snowy home. A handful more had just wanted to have enjoyable conversations. And, leave it to Sokka to put a smile on their faces at the start of their day.

“You are a great leader,” Zuko smiled as he walked ahead of Sokka. They were approaching the outskirts of the town.

“Me? I’m not their leader.” Sokka refuted as he bent down to pick up some snow. 

“You are a pillar in your community. Your tribe may not have the same structure as the Fire Nation, but they do have a ‘Snow’ Lord,” Zuko laughed and elbowed Sokka before walking ahead of him.

Sokka laughed, “A Snow~ Lord, you say?” He patted the snow in his hands into a tight ball. 

“Heh, ya! You could give me a run for my money.” Zuko was feeling really proud of his joke. Then, felt a harsh smack on the back of his neck and stumbled forward. 

Sokka clutched his sides and howled with amusement as his snowball successfully caught the Fire Lord off guard. Zuko reached up to his neck and turned quickly to his assailant with an aggressive pout. “Snow bending! Get it? Because you said ‘Snow Lord!’ Gosh, I should really write for the next performance of the Ember Island Players. I’m hilar-” Zuko had drawn his dual swords, with a grin, and started quickly towards Sokka. 

Sokka yelped and drew his meteor sword quickly to block the attack. Zuko leaned to one side and pressed both swords against Sokka’s to weaken his stance, he had the advantage by catching him off guard. Instinct from his training with the Kioshi Warriors kicked in and Sokka shifted his stance to use his opponent’s weight against him. Zuko faltered and Sokka quickly altered to take the offensive. The two jumped away from each other to reassess their attack. 

“Is that all you got?” Zuko grinned.

Sokka smirked, “Come and find out.”

Zuko sneered and started again. He swerved to Sokka’s weaker side. Zuko leapt up at an angle and spun to swing his dual swords down onto what he assumed would be Sokka’s blocking position. Sokka lunged downward into the attack and let the two swords hit his own on the ground, absorbing the impact. Zuko’s force was not prepared to take the hit, and left him to roll out and reposition himself. 

“What? Are you scared to fight back?” Zuko questioned after regaining his composure. Sokka taunted, “Nope, just letting you get it out of your system.” 

The two dueled for about a half an hour. Moreso, Zuko dueled and Sokka trained. There was no doubt that the two were evenly matched in different ways, but it took more time for them to realize they were teaching each other. 

“You’re good…” Zuko breathed. He didn’t want to show he was out of breath. 

“I have more reason,” Sokka panting admittedly. 

Zuko stood up from his offensive stance, confused for a moment. He had always respected Sokka, but it was in this moment he had remembered his dear friend only had this form of defense. Sokka was not a bender. There was more drive, urgency, necessity for him to be skilled by the sword. 

While Zuko was overwhelmed by epiphany, Sokka took the advantage of his opponent and tackled him to the ground. Sokka pressed the hilt of his sword against the Fire Lord’s neck and beamed with victory. “Ha! I got you.” Zuko blinked and shook his head, trying to free himself from underneath Sokka’s weight. 

Sokka relaxed his fist under Zuko’s chin. The Fire Lord lying helplessly on his back, dropped his swords and raised his hands. “I’ll let you call it a draw. So you can keep your royal respect, and all,” Sokka playfully knocked Zuko’s chin. “A draw?” Zuko raised his freed hands and started tickling Sokka’s sides. “AH! NO! Bad Fire Lord!” Sokka squealed and dropped his sword trying to fight off the new attack. Zuko continued to impishly pester him.

A wave of ice surrounded them suddenly, and the fun stopped abruptly. “That’s not your Snow bending, right?...” Zuko spoke softly as he was immediately alerted to the threat. 

“...Nope,” Sokka assured. The two grabbed their swords and got up quickly. 

The wave hardened and rose higher to engulf the two. Sokka ran towards the edge of the rising cage and jumped onto the moving ice shelves to leap out of the trap. Simultaneously, Zuko unleashed a ball of fire towards his side of the icy enclosure, and ran through the newly melted path. 

They looked around for the waterbenders that were attacking. Sokka shouted, “Behind you!”  
Zuko cartwheeled backward, and a stream of fire extended from his feet towards his attacker. A handful of benders were slowly surrounding them. “Tiger-Seal Bandits,” Sokka growled as he identified the benders wearing pelts made of the aptly named arctic animal. A badge of their initiation. Their faces were covered by hand carved masks from the teeth and bones of larger, long deceased animals they had fought against in their past. 

A particularly scruffy bandit charged towards them, pulling snow upward with him as he ran in preparation for the attack. Sokka waited to watch the benders movements. As the snow lifted from the ground, the bandit bended the powdered snow into a large icicle. Sokka swerved and thrusted his sword upward, breaking the icicle into pieces. He stepped to his right, moving beyond the bandit. In the same motion, Sokka cut his sword downward behind his attacker, the tip of the sword catching the heel to trip him. The attacker fell backwards into the snowpile. Sokka turned quickly to locate Zuko's position. 

Emerging from his own flames, Zuko jumped onto two bandits that turned their attention towards Sokka as the other bandit fell. Zuko ran over to Sokka and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Are you alright? Why are they attacking us?”

“I guess the Tiger-Seal Bandits still hate the Fire Nation, maybe?” Sokka said quickly before starting back into the fight. 

“I can’t win,” Zuko huffed. “Sokka! Look out!” He shouted and jumped back into the battle.

Sokka, alerted to the threat, turned to block an attacker. But Zuko came up from the other side and knocked out the bandit with the hilt of one of his dual swords. Sokka turned back to the remaining opponents and shouted “Stop attacking! Listen to me!” He stood between Zuko and the assailants.

The bandits paused, seeing they were a man down. They bended some of the surrounding snow, froze it into large icicle shards, and left it hovering in preparation to re-engage the fight. 

Zuko stood in attack mode with his dual swords fully lit with fire, but extinguished them when he realized the bandits were waiting. Sokka, stunned by the reaction of the bandits from his command, stood up and dropped his sword in the snow. 

“You know the war is over, right?!” Sokka asked, stepping forward, raising his arms to show he wouldn’t attack. 

“We saw him attacking you,” the scruffy bandit said, “He’s Fire Nation. They will never change.”

“W- we were just sparring! This is the new Fire Lord,” Sokka gestured to his peer. “Zuko, say ‘hello.’” Zuko waved one sword and said “Hello. Zuko here.” 

Sokka continued, “He’s a friend to our tribe. He helped stop the war!” Sokka reasoned. “And either way, I was winning.” 

Zuko dropped his arms to his sides, “Hey, I was going easy on you.”

“Sure. iF tHat mAkEs yOu fEeL bEtTeR.” Sokka turned sarcastically to his companion. The two started squabbling over their performance. 

“Hey….hey… HEY!” Shouted the scruffy bandit. “Stop that. You two are worse than an old married couple.” 

Sokka turned back around, embarrassed. He shook his head and refocused. “Look, er... What’s your name?” 

“Bobo,” said the scruffy bandit while reversing his icicles back to snow and the powder fell to the ground around him. He lifted his mask to show his surly, unshaven face and high cheekbones, a feature shared by many of the native peoples. 

“Bobo? Really?” Zuko laughed to himself. The icicle reemerged quickly and floated aggressively over his head. Sokka chimed in quickly, “Hey, whoa! Alright! Bobo. That’s a great name. Everything’s fine. But I have to ask, why were you concerned about me?”

There was a short pause, before the icicle melted into water and fell over Zuko, soaking him immediately. Zuko frowned as steam rose from his body, he dried himself off. 

“You always take care of my grandmother. The choices I’ve made… I haven’t been able to return to the tribe. But I’ll check in on occasion and you’ve always looked after her. All of our family members.” Bobo hung his head low and the other bandits shared similar guilty reactions.

Bobo went on to explain the origins of the Tiger-Seal Bandits. They were originally members of the Southern Water Tribe’s army in the fight against the Fire Nation. There were a handful of soldiers that had more aggressive and ruthless strategies that were ultimately dismissed by leadership. Those soldiers were discharged from service and left behind. They became the Tiger-Seals and returned to the South to protect the village from any Fire Navy invaders. But their dishonorable discharge kept them from truly returning home. 

Zuko stepped forward and placed a hand on Sokka’s shoulder. “I know what it’s like to be banished from your family.” Sokka raised a hand to his, and turned with a somber smile. 

“I’m sorry you have all been estranged from your families. I know what it’s like to miss a family member that’s gone off to war. Let us help you return to your loved ones.” 

Bobo and the others agreed. They followed Sokka and Zuko back to the town. Sokka went in first and gathered some of the townspeople together. They waited and chattered amongst themselves. Zuko appeared around the corner with the others. The villagers clamored together in fear. “Oh, Spirits! The Tiger-Seals have kidnapped the Fire Lord!” A random elder shouted. Zuko approached the crowd to calm their worries. The soldiers removed their masks hesitantly, and looked remorsefully over the town. 

“Bobo?” A shaky voice from the crowd questioned. The old woman Sokka had helped in the morning stepped out from the huddled villagers. Her tiny legs shuffled under her weight through the snow as she called out again, “Bobo, is that you?” The villagers silenced and waited for the brute to respond. 

Bobo walked forward cautiously to the frail woman. He stood in front of her for a moment, then fell to his knees ashamed of his past. The old woman lifted his chin to meet her eyes. When Bobo looked up, tears were streaming down both their faces. “Anana*, I’m so sorry,” cried, earnestly begging for the forgiveness of his matriarch. The old woman embraced him without any hesitation. 

A few more people looked out to the other bandits and began to recognize family members of days lost. There were more embraces and tears before Sokka suggested to the tribe a big reunion feast. Zuko laughed and patted Sokka’s back, “You’re always hungry.” Zuko leaned closer to Sokka and whispered in his ear, “You win today.” 

Sokka blushed and felt a chill go down his spine as he watched Zuko join the town to set up for the event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *Bobo calls the elderly woman “Anana.” That’s not her name, but a shortened form of the word “Ananaksaq” which means “grandmother” in Inuit traditional language. The Southern Water-Tribe was closely modeled after the Iniut culture. (Just tried to be a little accurate. lol) Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

As the sun set on the revitalized village, the darkened atmosphere seemed to illuminate the glow of happiness around the town. Torches licked all around the evening air, but the brightest light came from the center, where a huge bonfire was being reignited by none other than the Fire Lord himself. 

Indistinct chatter filled the open air. Bobo and his grandmother shared stories from happier times. A small gathering of children were learning new water bending tricks from an older Tiger-Seal bandit who sat and coached. On the other side, a few villagers were setting down serving trays full of freshly roasted meats and stews. An elder beckoned the youth to “stop playing around and come eat your dinner.” 

The remaining bandits were chaperoned by familiar faces and swapped old war stories with some of the Fire Navy cadets. They were all coaxed into joining the youth for the meal. Zuko sauntered over to sit by Sokka, who was tending to the wounds his meteor sword had incurred from the earlier battle. Sokka was hunched over the blade, with furrowed brow. His tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he clumsily sharpened his weapon. 

“Be careful,” Zuko’s voice was raspier than usual when he cautioned the young man who still exuded childish tendencies. Sokka straightened his posture and quickly adjusted his facial features to display more confidence in his procedure. “I know what I’m doing!” There was a slight crack in his voice which he modified to a deeper register, “I’m just cleaning up the mess you made.” 

Zuko snorted and shoved his shoulder into Sokka’s to throw him off balance. “Hey! You be careful!” Sokka frowned and shoved him back but underestimated his strength. Sokka fell into Zuko. The motion pushed the two further than expected. Zuko was quick enough to notice, and caught them both from toppling over. Sokka gulped and Zuko raised his free hand up to the nape of Sokka’s neck. As the pale forefinger grazed the tanned skin, Sokka felt the hair on his neck stand on end. And as quickly as shock entered his body, Zuko gripped the collar of Sokka’s shirt and lifted him off his torso. 

Sokka’s cheeks were flushed and ears hot, returning his attention back to the sword. Zuko turned his head slightly away from Sokka’s line of vision and snickered, mostly hiding his own indulgence. “Are you hungry?” asked the husky voice. “Are you?” chirped the other.

The two stood quickly to release the tension, but with no avail. Sokka started off towards the feast, and Zuko followed. They reached the banquet and Sokka hesitated before offering Zuko to partake in the meal politely. Zuko gestured for Sokka to go first, and the ravenous warrior piled heaps of meat onto a tray for himself. Zuko smirked to himself as he humbly participated in the varying proteins. 

They found a place to enjoy their meal together and playfully recapped the earlier battle. Sokka enthusiastically exaggerated the scene, while Zuko attempted to retell their story more accurately to the former bandits that inquired. Nearby children sang the tanned warrior’s praises, asking for more details about Sokka’s victory against the new Fire Lord. Zuko submitted to the will of the audience, and hopelessly listened and admired Sokka’s imagination. 

The night was filled with dramatic tales and laughter. It had been a long time since the village had a celebration to focus on, not since the end of the Hundred Year War. The community livened with the reintegration of their lost companions. Bobo and the others had been softening from the reception. It had been many years since they had a home cooked meal. The excitement was dying down, people were returning to their homes and some invited the old desperados to stay with them for the night. The logistics for the future were tomorrow’s problem. 

Sokka shared an exchange of farewells to his impressionable young fans, and the children scattered off to their homes. Zuko crossed his arms and smirked, as the youth walked away. Sokka turned abruptly to the sound with a huff. “What’s that look for?” 

Zuko picked up Sokka’s sword which was resting against the large rock they had been sitting on. The sword had gone through many imaginary demonstrations throughout the evening. He angled the sword towards Sokka, “I’m just very impressed by you.” He took a few long steps closer to him. “You claim not to be a leader,” Zuko continued closer, “and yet, these people hang on your every word.” 

Zuko tapped Sokka’s right shoulder with the end of the blade, raised it over Sokka’s head, and tapped the other. “I know this isn’t my land, but I hereby dub thee…” He trailed off stepping a hands length from the copper skinned warrior, lowering the sword into the sheath on Sokka’s hip and quickly holstering the weapon “...An honorary diplomat of the Water Tribe for the Fire Nation.” Zuko grinned, his golden eyes flickered with the remaining embers from the once vast bonfire nearby.

The warrior stood in silence staring back into amber eyes for what felt like a little too long. He felt his own blue eyes fill with water from respect. Zuko’s smile turned from pride to panic. He took a step back and raised his hands together in front of himself apologetically. “I’m sorry, I just-” 

Sokka quickly interrupted Zuko’s overthinking “No, no! I’m sorry. I really appreciate it. I know it’s not a ‘real thing,’ it’s just nice to be… well, seen.” Sokka rubbed his eyes quickly and continued, “Ever since Katara and Aang left on their ‘mission to restore balance around the world’ blah, blah.. I wanted to make a difference where.. it mattered to me…” Sokka shrugged.

The smile was restored on Zuko’s face while Sokka looked away to wipe a stray tear. Before he returned his gaze to see if he had been noticed, Sokka was already locked in an embrace. Sokka felt Zuko's breath on his ear, “You make your mark no matter where you are...because of who you are.” Zuko pulled away, “You seem to have set your people up for success. I wonder what would happen if you went on your own mission?”

Zuko started off toward the makeshift ice castle that was Sokka’s home. Sokka stood a little shaken from the mixture of emotions. Praise and recognition, affectionate confusion, sympathy and curiosity… When he regained his focus, he realized Zuko had left him behind. Sokka shook his head confidently and chased after the Fire Lord. “Hey! Wait for me! And, what did you mean by my ‘own mission?’”

The two disappeared into the house as the last embers of the event died out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The posts are only fast right now because I wanted to keep up with what was already available on wattpad.


	4. Chapter 3

A few days had passed since the Fire Lord’s arrival and the Water Tribe warrior reunited his community. A fresh layer of snow coated the surface of the village, harboring a sense of renewed hope. Zuko’s vacation was coming to an end and duty called for him to take his leave. 

Zuko sat on a large rock placed in front of the haphazardly built, miniature ice castle Sokka called home. The placement of this rock took Sokka the better part of an entire day to shove in front of his home.

Zuko looked down at a small pile of snow that took all night to collect itself. He pressed his pale hand down onto the small pile and leaned into the chilling sensation. Seeing the tips of his fingers starting to turn blue, Zuko focused his bending. The snow slowly started to melt under his pressure. ~Control it~ He thought to himself, steadily trying to regulate the temperature from his hand. The melting snow pooled around his hand and started spilling over the side of the stone. 

“Is this your last day in the Southern Water Tribe?” Sokka interrupted when he stepped out of his home and saw Zuko. 

A flame appeared quickly over his hand, and Zuko’s eyes widened, startled by his own power. He waved his hand and extinguished the fire, then turned to the voice. 

“Er, sorry.” Sokka raised his hand to rub the back of his neck, feeling like he had interrupted something. 

“You’re alright, and.... yeah.” Zuko’s lips tightened, furtively breaking Sokka’s gaze as he admitted his departure. Sokka continued to rub the back of his neck awkwardly, saddened by this news. He hadn’t felt excitement like this since the last time he was around his old friends. Sokka wasn’t necessarily alone. But the feeling of loneliness had been simmering for a while, and was about to breach the surface as he pondered life after Zuko left. 

Zuko felt the sting of uncomfortable silence growing and broke the tension, “I have a meeting with some members of the other nations...I-” He cut off, and remembered how tactfully Sokka had been when talking to the Tiger-Seal Bandits. “I... wish I had more time to learn from you.” 

“From me?!” Sokka was taken aback. He wasn’t prepared for the fact that one of the world’s most powerful people, bending aside, wanted to learn from him. “What do you mean?” 

“You’re…” Zuko turned and trailed off inaudibly. 

Sokka leaned forward, “..I’m what?”

Zuko stood abruptly and raised his voice contemptuously, “You’re a people-person.” He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He was complementing Sokka too often on this trip, and he couldn’t figure out why…

Zuko exhaled to regain his composure. Control it… “If only you could come with me.” At the end of his huff, a grin pulled at the corner of his mouth as he recognized the brilliant idea.

Sokka blinked and stared back into the newly calmed amber pools looking at him. The crisp arctic breeze blew onto the back of his neck, and the length of his warrior’s wolf tail seemed to beckon him in the direction of Zuko’s invitation. The bubbling of loneliness that sought to breach the surface, seemed to settle as he weighed his options. The village, his home, felt like his responsibility. But he was the only one placing that pressure on his shoulders. But that longing…

Sokka reached up behind him to pull out his boomerang... ~If I put myself out there, what will I find?~

Zuko watched the warrior stare down at the weapon. He wasn’t sure if Sokka understood the indirect invitation. 

Sokka’s expression changed quickly, he lifted his face to Zuko’s. He laughed softly to himself “...men only, man trip?” 

The pink on the tip of Zuko nose from the cold air spread quickly to the top of his cheeks. He cautioned a smirk. Sokka raised his arm, palm out, to Zuko. There was a pause and Sokka laughed. Zuko grinned and took Sokka’s forearm into his. “Let’s call it another ‘life-changing field trip with Zuko.’ You all used to like those.” 

The erratic embers that sat in Zuko’s chest…

The bubble that pushed at the surface in Sokka’s heart…

With one look, an unspoken moment of gratitude was shared. 

The journey was set. Sokka packed and made his rounds to some of the villagers. Bobo and the ex-bandits gathered at the dock by the Fire Navy ship. Bobo stepped forward to meet Sokka and Zuko’s approach. 

Bobo grimaced hesitantly. Then drop to one knee, “I-...” he started gruffly, hanging his head. “I- I’m sorry, Fire Lord. We’re sorry..” The remaining bandits raised clasped hands to their chests. Zuko tensed up. It was always awkward for him when people outside the Fire Nation, and even some from within the kingdom, received him positively. Zuko regained his composure and waved off the apology, “It’s no big deal.” Bobo stood and thanked him for the forgiveness. 

Bobo turned to extend his forearm to Sokka next. “Don’t worry.” Sokka took the gesture of friendship, immediately noticing how much smaller he was compared to this man. Bobo lowered his voice so just the two of them could hear, “We will take care of this village, and redeem our honor.” 

The crisp air hit Zuko quickly, and he shivered from a familiar sensation. He shook his head and boarded the ship. Sokka thanked Bobo and chased after the fire bender. The ship set sail, and some of the younger villagers chased it along the shoreline and waved frantically until it cleared the horizon. 

“So, how long until we reach the Fire Nation?” Sokka asked, walking up to Zuko, who was standing at the edge of the bow. Zuko motioned slightly to the sounds of Sokka’s voice and turned the corner of his mouth up into a grin, “It will be awhile by sea. Sorry, I don’t have a sky bison.” 

Sokka smacked Zuko on the shoulder assuredly, “That’s alright, means plenty of time for round two of our sparring match. And hey, don’t hold back.” 

They smiled at each other and raced to the cabin to retrieve their swords.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Finally! We can get this show on the road! Hahaa!! I'm so excited, thank you for taking this journey with me!


	5. Chapter 4

The view from the Fire Navy ship seemed to have no end. The rhythm of the ocean lapped against the hull at an inconsistent pace to remind passengers they were still moving. The surrounding air began to feel warmer than it did in the South. They were definitely much farther from the Southern Water Tribe than they realized.

A couple of Fire Navy soldiers were sitting on the deck, sharing stories and expressing thanks to the warmer weather conditions. Another group of muffled voices reminisce fondly over the meal they shared at the festival back in the village. 

Sokka turned over in his bunk and opened his eyes to the unfamiliar, dimly lit, steel plated walls surrounding him. The last time he was on a Fire Navy ship felt like an eternity ago. 

There was a gentle knock on his cabin door. Sokka rubbed his eyes and sat up in his place. “I’m awake!” He called, and Zuko cracked the door open slightly. 

“Are you decent?” Unlike Sokka, Zuko tried to respect other people’s boundaries in the morning. 

“Ugh, just get in here,” Sokka yawned. He waved his hands erratically overhead at the end of the release. 

“Sleep alright?” Zuko stepped into the room slowly and rubbed the back of his neck. His eyes slowly darting around the room trying to avoid discovering what state Sokka slept in. It had taken a while for Sokka to get accustomed to sleeping on the ship. “Actually... yeah?” He was surprised by his own acknowledgement. 

Zuko looked over to him finally, sensing a smile on his face. “That’s good to hear. It’s almost the afternoon. It won’t matter much anymore, though.” 

“Awww! Right when I just was getting used to it!” Sokka fell back onto his bunk. 

Zuko smirked, “We should be docking in the Fire Nation tomorrow morning.” He stood at the foot of Sokka’s bunk and stuck his hands into his robes. Zuko was wearing lighter clothes since they were moving into warmer climates. The black and red fabric hung effortlessly around him, before he crossed his bare arms over his chest. 

Thoughts of the Fire Nation arrival started flooding Zuko’s mind. The number of attendants that would rush to him when they dock and follow him around the palace. The scrutiny of his advisors. The ceremonies…memories of his sister.

Zuko shivered at the thought.

Sokka furrowed his brow, watching Zuko’s expression change drastically from seemingly nothing. “Hey, you alright?” 

The fire-bender refocused, “Hm? Yeah...” 

Sokka feigned ignorance, “Well, how about we just relax for today. I’m sure as soon as we set foot off this ship, we will beg for the work to slow down.” 

The Fire Lord’s face filled red, knowing he couldn’t hide his anxiety from his closest friend.

“Are you listening to me? Relax! Gosh, it’s like you thrive~ on stress.” Sokka laid back in the bed. 

“Er.. Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind.”

“Well, I came along to help. So, what’s up?” Sokka climbed out from under his blankets and sat, cross legged, more attentively. 

“It’s the meeting with the other nations. They all think I have all the answers!” Zuko threw up his arms in aggravation. “I don’t know what I’m doing!?” He slumped down onto the foot of Sokka’s bed, holding his face in his hands. Confused at the candor of his former rival, he lifted a hand to pat Zuko’s shoulder. One tap...a hesitation, then a couple more taps, “That’s rough, Buddy.” 

Zuko continued to vent about the details of the meeting. The expectations of a new and cohesive coalition amongst the nations. Exasperated, he fell backward on the bed and stared up at the metal ceiling. There was a long pause and the air seemed to thicken. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to be engulfed in the atmosphere.

The silence was broken by Sokka. “I remember when I felt the weight of the world on my shoulders,” he started gently. “I gathered warriors from three different nations and had to propose an attack strategy against your father, Fire Lord Ozai, on the Day of Black Sun.” Zuko opened his eyes slowly, he felt the tips of his fingers spark with heat. 

Control it... 

Zuko focused on listening intently. “I had spent months on the research, the planning, the preparation, the organizing of allies… I even proposed new inventions!” Zuko looked up at Sokka’s face and glared at him to get to the point.

“My point is, when that day came,” Sokka inhaled sharply. “And I stood in front of all those people… willing to work together, willing to fight against impossible odds...willing to get captured...or die, during the course of my plan…” Sokka closed his own eyes and turned away. Zuko lifted himself up with one arm and looked over at the war-torn veteran. “...I completely choked.” 

Zuko’s hazel eyes widened. “I remember that day… That’s when I decided to speak my mind to my father, too. But...But you were all still there, fighting. What happened?”

“The mission was more important than the recognition.” Sokka continued, “and when we needed it most, I managed to regain the composure in the midst of battle.” 

Still leaning on his back arm, Zuko’s eyes met Sokka’s ferver. “It’s okay to be nervous. As long as your heart is in the right place, there’s no one stopping you, but you.” 

The anxiety building in Zuko started to overwhelm him. He thrust his right arm up and punched a burst of fire up to the ceiling. The flames filled the top of the room and dissipated as quickly as they manifested. Sokka had ducked down, reactively. Zuko had fallen back onto the bed and felt a hand rest on the forearm that created the blast. He turned and saw Sokka smiling back down at him. “Feel better?” 

Zuko exhaled and smiled, “Yeah...thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all for sticking with me! I've been so excited to get more chapters out so that you can see the journey I've prepared. I feel like this chapter has a bunch of foreshadowing.... who knows?!


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt generous. Here's the next chapter early! I usually like to post on Tuesday nights.

As predicted, Zuko had to readjust to life in the royal palace since his vacation was over. Attendants waited eagerly to fulfill his every need. The years he spent in his adolescence traveling the world, surviving on his own, made it uncomfortable for him to be waited on. While it wasn’t unfamiliar treatment, it was still unwelcome. But for every time Zuko rejected the royal treatment, Sokka doubled down. From the extra helpings during dinner, or a valet for dressing, down to the infamous royal hair combing. It was Sokka’s turn to be on vacation. 

Sokka laid back into the water basin while two attendants pampered the tribesman, taking extra care to cleanse and detangle his flowing locks. His cheeks were tinged with a satisfactory hue of pink that sparkled over his tanned skin. Sokka was glowing from all the maintenance and attention. 

Zuko sat next to the window of the room, pouring over some bureaucratic scrolls for some  _ other _ random meeting later in the week. “Are you sure you don’t want a royal hair-combing?” Sokka exhaled, pleasantly satiated. Zuko smirked, not looking away from his homework, “Heh, I’m alright. Enjoy yourself. You deserve it.” 

When Sokka’s treatment was finished, he stood and shooed the attendants away gratefully. He patted dry his loose brunette hair on a nearby towel, and left it to fall over his left shoulder. He lifted a hand to rub the right side of his partially shaved head while walking over to the supremely focused Fire Lord. “All done. Thanks for giving me the ‘royal treatment’,” Sokka had gestured to exaggerate the last sentiment. 

Thoroughly exhausted from staring at the same line over and over again, a preoccupied Zuko said “No, thank you.” 

“What?” Sokka scrunched his face in confusion. 

“Huh?” Zuko hummed. 

Sokka stepped forward and pulled the scroll away from Zuko. “Hey! Wait! I need to-” 

“Need to, what?” Sokka teased, leaning back against an opposing wall from where Zuko sat. He rolled up the scroll and tapped it against the side of the window. Zuko looked up at him annoyed, then looked to the window and noticed the sun was setting. His expression fell quickly, “I’m sorry…” 

Sokka sauntered back over to where Zuko sat. “No apologies. You just work too hard,” he retorted, thumping the scroll on the top of Zuko’s head before handing it back to the world leader. 

Sokka crossed his arms with a knowing smile. Zuko stood up and met his smile with his own, lifting a hand to rest on his arm, “Did you enjoy the hair combing?” 

“Of course, Your Majesty. I wish I could do it every day,” Sokka jested. 

“Probably could, at least while you’re here. Take advantage of it.” Zuko raised his hand from Sokka’s arm up to the damp hair falling over his shoulder. “It’s softer now, isn’t it?” Zuko continued. Sokka lifted his own hand to feel the difference in his hair, his fingers brushed over Zuko’s wrist instead. Sokka glanced down at the pale finger thumbing through his dark hair.

Sokka was surprised by the cold touch of Zuko’s fingertips as they reached his jawline. Zuko didn’t know when his hand moved from thumbing through the warrior’s hair to gently clasping Sokka’s cheek. Zuko’s eyes watched the copper skin redden beneath his pale hand, and followed the trail of rouge down to the corner of Sokka mouth. Zuko realized Sokka was staring back at him, slightly perplexed. 

Sokka couldn’t tell if he was embarrassed or nervous. As he stared into the golden eyes ahead of him, the thoughts running through his mind kept him in shock. Still images of his time in the village, when his sister and the Avatar left, when he was being chased by the man in front of him. Zuko the aggressor. No, his friend. Friend?…  _ Come back.  _

Sokka feigned a cheeky smile, and cautioned to place a hand on the Fire Lord’s chest, “I guess you’re right. It is soft.” Sokka brushed his fingers over the black and red robes. This was the first time he realized the dramatic difference between them. And it was thanks to fabric quality. Absentmindedly, Sokka clutched onto the silk. It felt so much more luxurious than he expected. 

Zuko was not prepared for the hold on his robes, and felt his cheeks burn in tandem. He dropped his attention to the fist tugging his shirt, then looked up into the cerulean pools peering down at his chest. He noticed the scent of sandalwood for the first time emanating from the Water Tribe peasant, fresh from the bath. Sokka had been chewing on the edge of his bottom lip, and Zuko realized how long they had been in the bath house. 

The Fire Lord lowered his hand from Sokka’s jaw and cleared his throat, “Er, should we… call it a day?” 

Sokka eyes had wandered up to look at his reflection in the amber eyes that seemed to have their own language. He released his lip from between his teeth at the sound of the husky voice. He shook his head out of the daze, let go of the silk, and responded louder than he meant to, “YA!.. ahem, Goodnight!” He patted Zuko’s shirt back into its original fitting and started out of the spa. But Zuko turned to follow his motion and grabbed Sokka’s hand before he could run away. 

“Don’t you think we should have dinner first? It’s barely the start of the evening.” 

“Oh! Right, food. Man! I’m hungry!” Sokka laughed. “Yes. Dinner, then bed.” 

Zuko raised an eyebrow and parted his lips to question him.

Sokka cut him off and waved his hands, “I mean! We have to eat. And~ we have to go to bed.” 

“Right?” 

“I mean! At the same time.” 

“Er..”

“Separately…?” Sokka didn’t mean to make it sound like a question. But he had no more control over his inflections.  Zuko shook his head and snickered before letting go of Sokka’s hand, walking passed him towards the dining room. Sokka froze _. What... just happened? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: lol. Eyes up here, buddy. Hahaa, remember! It’s a slow burn. Are you enjoying this though? Let me know! Comments welcome!


	7. Chapter 6

Sokka strolled through the halls of the Palace and noticed another Fire Nation Airship landing a couple miles off in the distance.  _ So this is what they were up to _ , Sokka thought to himself as he watched crowds of people wearing varying red, black and gold robes signaling their affiliations. 

He turned the corner and found the Fire Lord watching his people returning from the Earth Kingdom colonies. “Looks like the Restoration is going well.” Sokka tried to sound enthusiastic while fumbling with the hem of his robes. The two hadn’t really acknowledged the awkwardness from the night before.

A low exhale, “You would think that...” Zuko pressed two fingers in between his furrowed eyebrows. 

“Why, what’s the matter?” Sokka looked back at the droves of people, realizing they had no sense of direction. 

“Well, if it isn’t pushback from the people, it’s trying to create more housing. The influx in population has also taken a toll on agriculture and imports. I have to figure out how to allocate more funding to maintain the city’s infrastructure.” Zuko paused for Sokka’s reaction, but he was still apparently processing. “Oh, but that’s not the biggest problem.” 

“WHAT! More?!?” 

“The meeting that I needed your help with.” Zuko continued and started down the corridor, beckoning Sokka to follow. “There are some problems with the colonies.” 

“Refresh my memory. You and Aang handled that a few years back. The Harmony Restoration Movement, right?” 

“Ya, we are removing the Fire Nation Colonies from the Earth Kingdom to show the new message of the Fire Nation: Peace and Unity.” Zuko continued to explain the difficulties in coordinating the relocation effort. The older colonies had been coexisting with the Earth Kingdom civilizations for so long, that Zuko is at a loss when it comes to convincing them to leave. “And it’s starting to make relations between me and the Earth King a little...tense.”

“...And you want me to help in the negotiations.” Sokka finished, stepping into Zuko’s office. The fire-bender nodded and followed, closing the door behind him.

The walls were lined with shelves, each full of scrolls and tomes ranging from Fire Nation history to notes from various advisors. There was a large wooden desk situated further back to allow space for a small meeting area. Opposite the desk was a chair that hadn’t felt useful in a long time. The dark, velvet couch seemed to invite Sokka to sit. He leaned down to push aside some of the many dusty scrolls that littered the room, and took his seat. Zuko continued further to retrieve a more prominent scroll from his desk. The brighter parchment color insinuated it was a newer document. 

“This is the most recent report from the Restoration Movement,” Zuko joined Sokka on the couch, knocking a few scrolls to the ground. He opened it and recounted the updates, while Sokka read along searching for key information. “I’m struggling with some of the older colonies. They’ve been there for so long...it’s hard to figure out their relocation. Our main problem area now is Yu Dao. Here..”

Zuko got up and walked back to the desk where a large map was spread out. There were several markers that popped from the background. As Sokka approached, he recognized the markers were primarily across the Earth Kingdom territories. “These are the remaining Fire Nation Colonies that need to be removed.” Zuko hissed in contempt. Sokka put his arm over the Fire Lord and hung on his shoulder, “Alright, alright, but look at how many are gone now?” He waved his hand over the map to the previously marked areas, “You’re making great progress. I don’t see why you’re so upset.” 

A tuft of loose, dark hair fell over Zuko’s pale cheek covering his embarrassment, “It’s a constant reminder of the shame of my ancestors.” Zuko clenched his jaw and raised a hand to cover his mouth. Sokka turned, feeling him shift under his weight. Sokka watched as the pressure of a century’s worth of redemption weighed on the young Fire Lord. 

Sokka brushed the hair covering Zuko’s eyes behind his ear, then pulled the hand away from his face. Zuko tilted his face away from the Water-Tribe peasant and simultaneously wiped his own cheek with the back of his hand. Sokka saw the tip of the pale nose tinge as red as the silk he wore. Sokka used his other hand to turn Zuko’s face back to his own.

When his face was revealed, Zuko was biting his lip and holding back tears. Sokka looked into the golden eyes that were searching for penance from the past. A tear fell from the eye that permanently marked him as the villain. Sokka parted his lips but was, for the first time, speechless to the reaction of his former rival. 

As he looked over the vulnerable leader in his arms, Sokka realized there was nothing he could say to lessen the burden... _ If I put myself out there, he can help me, too… _ Instinctively, Sokka leaned down and pressed his lips over the tear soaked mouth in front of him. He furrowed his brow, then peered out of one eye. Zuko’s branded eye was closed, and he stood still. Sokka’s eyes widened when he felt the opposing lips’ open with permission. The invitation allowed him to grab Zuko’s cheek and pull him closer. 

Zuko hesitated to advance, but raised his hand to move over Sokka’s chest. He meant only to brush over the blue and white cloth as an admission of acceptance, but his finger was caught between the tanned skin of his collarbone and the fabric. He felt Sokka react to his touch and pulled away from the kiss gently, “...Sorry, I-” Sokka grabbed his hand and returned a kiss to the corner of Zuko’s mouth. His lips brushed along the pale jawline as he moved to whisper in Zuko’s ear, “You’re done apologizing. To me, to the avatar, to the world.” 

With the warm breath against his ear, Zuko felt his heart start racing, “...Thank you, Sokka.” 

Sokka smiled proud of himself, “Heh, I still got it!” He let his hold on Zuko go and turned back to the map. “So, old colonies, relocation problems. You mean, like, where to place them afterwards?” 

Zuko thumbed his bottom lip, he could still feel Sokka’s warmth, “Er, well… they don’t want to leave.” 

The Water-tribe warrior glanced over his shoulder to the Fire Lord. He grinned seeing Zuko still reeling. “And, what does the Earth King say?” He turned back to enjoy watching Zuko squirm, and leaned against the desk. The fire-bender shook his head and responded to the question, “H-he says that if they won’t go, he will remove them.” 

Zuko straightened up with more determination, “I will go, personally, to ensure nothing goes wrong.” 

Sokka grinned, “There he is!” 

Zuko blinked in confusion, “Who?” 

Sokka stepped away from the desk, and bowed before the Fire Lord, “I would be honored to assist you, Fire Lord Zuko.” 

Zuko blushed and clenched his fists at his sides. He felt heat rising, but not on his cheeks like earlier. The soles of his feet and the tips of his fingers were burning.  _ Control it...damnit! _ When Sokka rose, he saw a different conflict building within the man in front of him. Sokka reached out and the tip of his finger brushed the bender’s forearm. Zuko shuddered and reflexively backed up against the wall. Fear rose in the fire-bender as he tried to put more distance between them, and his hands suddenly burst into flames. 

Sokka gasped and leapt forward, grabbing Zuko’s arms. “No! You’ll get burned! Ju- just leave!” Zuko shouted. Sokka’s grip tightened around the white arms, the flames licked at his own wrists. “What’s happening?! Zu-” 

Zuko gave him a stern look and bellowed, “Go!” 

He caught himself, “It’ll be okay!” The amber eyes begged Sokka to obey.

There was a hesitation before Sokka stepped backward and walked away. He turned in the doorway to look back at the fire-bender, “I’ll be fine” Zuko mouthed with a shy smile. Sokka frowned, then left. 

Zuko frantically pawed at his burning hands.  _ You lost control _ ...the voice in his head sounded familiar. He left the study and ran to the Fire Lord’s chamber. Slamming the door behind him, he fell to his knees in the center for the room. Zuko tried to concentrate on the fire within him. To regain control over what fire he puts out. The flames extinguished as he continued to meditate. 

_ Poor Zu-Zu…  _ the corners of his mouth anchored down and he clenched his teeth... _ Be careful, or you’ll burn your new boyfriend... _ Zuko growled, “Shut up. Shut up! Get out of my head!”

He stood and walked to the floor-length mirror across from him. A vision of Azula was staring back at him with an evil grin, “Oh, honey. It’s gonna take a lot more than banishment to get rid of me.” Her voice was clearer and more present than before.

Zuko panted, “Yo-You’re not here. You have no more power over me.” 

“It seems your powers of deduction are incorrect, Zu-Zu. You don’t even have power over yourself~.” She sneered maniacally through the reflection. 

Zuko closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. Azula’s cackling filled the room. He placed his hand over the reflection where Azula stood. After a deep breath, the laughter faded and he opened his eyes. She was gone. 

Zuko desperately exhaled, “... _ Uncle. _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: LOL AND IT’S A PUN! Get it? Cried “Uncle”? AHAHAA. Okay, I’ll… just go.


	8. Chapter 7

The Fire Lord hadn’t been seen in a few days since the incident. The staff didn’t know of the events that transpired that night. But they knew to be respectful when he was absent for a while, leaving him to muddle through whatever stress he's under. The rumors around the Palace supported his anxiety with being the new Fire Lord, so they knew better than to push when he got like this.

Sokka roamed the halls of the palace recalling the news he learned from the servants. 

_ “His majesty is unwell and needs to be alone for a while.”  _

“Let me through! I can help!”

_ “Please, respect his majesty’s privacy.” _

Sokka clenched his jaw and turned down the next corridor. He couldn’t stand people telling him what to do.

... _ Thank you, Sokka. _

The image of the gracious, then scared fire-bender flashed across his mind. 

... _ It’ll be fine. _

Sokka saw the pink lips whisper to him. Those same lips on his… Sokka bit down on his bottom lip, straining the memory away. He needed to focus. No one would stop him from seeing Zuko this morning. 

“Gone?!...What do you mean he’s ‘gone?’” Sokka shouted as he pushed past the attendant guarding the Fire Lord’s chambers. “Mr.. er.. Sokka, he just vanished? No one has seen or heard from him,” squeaked the servant. Sokka’s instincts kicked in and scanned the room for a sign of struggle. Everything about this room seemed perfect, too perfect. The bed looked as though it hadn’t been slept in for a few days and the curtains were drawn closed. When Sokka began to give up, something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. 

He walked up to the floor length mirror and stared back at himself. “Mr… er.. Sokka, sir? I told you, he’s gone. We are doing everything in our pow-” 

“Shut up.” Sokka breathed. 

“S-sorry?” 

“I said, shut up. Get out.” Sokka’s voice was gruff and monotone. 

The attendant walked backward in a low bow to exit the room. Sokka stared into the reflection. He looked at all the places on himself that he could remember feeling Zuko’s warmth. On his hands and arms, on the broad shoulders he was still getting used to, his cheek.. 

“There..” Sokka whispered to himself. Over the reflection of his cheek he noticed a smudge on the glass. He stepped forward to examine further and recognized it as a mark from the delicate handprint that gently touched his own face. Sokka whispered over the mirror, “What happened, Buddy?”

\---

The flame rose in the war balloon and Zuko retracted his hand from the engine. He sat back down in the basket and looked out over the horizon. Ba Sing Se seemed a lot bigger than he remembered it to be. The great walls of the city intimidated him as he landed. The last time he was here, he was sneaking in and impersonating a refugee. This time, he was welcomed. 

“Please, this is unofficial,” Zuko waved his hands to quiet the Earth Kingdom attendants. “Do not tell the Earth King I am here just yet...This is a family visit.” 

Zuko threw the hood of his cloak up over his head and stepped onto the train. The ride to the upper-ring would be a while, so he hung his head to rest a bit. Almost an hour later, the conductor signaled the passengers of their arrival, and Zuko blended into the crowd of citizens eager to step onto the platform. 

The Jasmine Dragon looked smaller than he remembered. But the jade encrusted insignia shined prominently as ever over the tea shop’s entrance. He took a seat in a corner booth, close to the kitchen of the establishment and awaited his service. An elderly woman shuffled to his table and asked for his order. Zuko answered discreetly, “The lotus flower opens wide to those who know her secrets.”

The elder smiled and returned to the kitchen. A few moments later, an elderly man with a gray beard appeared and took a seat opposite Zuko. The older man removed his hands from within the sleeves of his robes and reached across the table. He tugged at the hood of Zuko’s cloak, “Why all the theatrics, Nephew. You are always welcome in my humble tea shop.  _ Heh heh _ .” 

Zuko half smiled, feeling the warmth in the voice he had missed for so long. “I’m sorry, Uncle. I just wasn’t scheduled to be in the Earth Kingdom for another month. And I didn’t want the Earth King to think I was up to something.” 

“Well, you  _ do  _ look suspicious,” laughed Iroh. The elderly woman from early presented a tray of freshly brewed tea on their table. Iroh thanked her and began to pour. “But if I know you, something’s not right. What’s the matter, Nephew.” 

Zuko peered up from under the cloak, his cheeks flushed from his uncle’s direct shot at his pride. “Unc- it’s Azula.” 

“Oh! She’s crazy.” 

“I kno-" Zuko sighed, "she’s in my head!...But, I-I can’t control my fire.”

Iroh stared at him and raised an eyebrow, “You’re a.. fire-bender. AND the Fire Lord. How can you not control your fire?” The confusion in the question was heavily emphasized in his tone.

Zuko dropped his forehead onto the table. He searched for better words.

“You met with the Sun Warriors and learned from the Masters. You trained with the Dragon of the West and can redirect lightning! You’ve protected your family, your friends, and the world from the evil that runs through our history. And  _ now _ , you can’t control your own flame!?” 

Zuko lifted his head shamefully, “I don’t understand what’s happening, Uncle. I need your help.” 

Iroh sipped his tea and exhaled the steam in deep thought. “Azula is not your problem. You have just given the problem a familiar face.” 

Zuko’s eyes widened, “What is my problem, then?” 

“You.” Iroh set his tea cup back in its saucer.

Zuko facepalmed so hard that he may as well have made a second scar. 

“You went through so much, Zuko. And at such a young age. Your transformation and transition happened so quickly, that your basic human development couldn’t keep up. Your power was forced to develop before your body. And now, since you’ve been more at peace with yourself, maybe your power is trying to stabilize.” Iroh explained thoughtfully. 

Zuko stared down at his tea, processing the information. He had never really had a moment of peace growing up. The pressure and anxiety was always high whether he was fighting in his father’s war or fighting his father. 

“Zuko, I am so proud of the man you have become, and the Fire Nation you are trying to achieve. Remember, you can only give your best, if you are your best.” Iroh smiled and cupped the scarred cheek of his brave soldier boy. 

He smiled back at the older man and took a sip of the tea. “I’ve missed you, Uncle.” 

\---

The Fire Nation Palace was on full alert for any signs of the missing Fire Lord. Sokka had coordinated several patrols and search teams in pursuit of Zuko’s well-being. The search parties were warned to keep this effort completely confidential. Sokka worried if the rest of the Fire Nation were to discover their leader was missing... _ or worse…. _ the people would descend into chaos. 

Sokka woke up the next morning on the crimson couch in Zuko’s study. A scroll lay on the floor below his hanging hand. He had fallen asleep searching for answers again. He propped himself up on his elbow and rubbed his eye. For a moment, he had forgotten how panic-stricken he was for the past few days. Sokka fell back onto the velvet cushions as it all came rushing back. 

He raised his hands to his face and felt the tears streaming down his cheek. Sokka felt helpless in the pursuit. He felt as though he wasn’t worthy of Zuko’s companionship if he couldn’t figure out what was wrong, or why-

Sokka shot upward from his makeshift bed with a mortifying realization... _ it was me. _

He lifted his fingers to his lips, and felt a rush of hysteria consume him... _ Damnit! _

Sokka slapped his cheek... _ The kiss! You put yourself too far out there… _ He gripped the arm of the couch and stood. Sokka looked to the spot where he believed he made the worst mistake of his life. His eyes moved to the wall where Zuko had stood looking back at him, and felt ashamed of the behavior. Sokka ran his fingers through his already messy bedhead.

Sokka shook off the stress of his error in judgement and ran to his quarters. There was nothing he could do about it now. And he didn’t come all this way to get distracted. He tugged his bag over his shoulder and hitched a ride on the next Fire Nation airship leaving for the Earth Kingdom. Sokka had one job, and he would make damn sure that he fulfilled his promise to.. the Fire Lord...to his world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The beans! No! What’s happening!? Maybe they just bump into each other in the Earth Kingdom and figure it out, right? Okay…I’ll just get right on that… >:D


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parted...
> 
> Art for this chapter (made by me!) found on the tumblr page!  
> yourqueerauntkya.tumblr.com

Zuko hugged his uncle before leaving. He and Iroh had spent the last few days discussing the issues with the older Fire Nation Colonies in the Earth Kingdom. “You should go to Yu Dao. See what the issues are firsthand, Zuko.” Iroh smiled intuitively. Zuko always appreciated his uncle’s wisdom. It made him wish Iroh was closer to give him guidance more often. But, Zuko respected and tried to honor Iroh’s retirement. 

The tiny war balloon rose over the immense city. Zuko sat back in the basket and realized he was sitting where Sokka sat when they rode in it together. He lifted his fingers to his lips and felt his ears turn red. Zuko closed his eyes and tried to remember how Sokka would look back at him. The comfort Sokka presented him with. The peace of mind and confidence Sokka reassured in him.

Zuko was then reminded of the look on Sokka’s face when they last spoke. The panic in his cerulean eyes. “Oh, no…” Zuko’s eyes opened quickly and widened, “He probably thinks I ran away...from him! Ugh! I’m so stupid!” Zuko pulled at his hair and screamed, collapsing into himself.

There was no time for him to go back and apologize. The rumors in Ba Sing Se were spreading and he had to get ahead of it. The Earth Kingdom’s military was preparing to mobilize in Yu Dao. Zuko would just have to have a lot of explaining to do when he got back to the palace.

\---

Sokka walked out of the Fire Nation airship in Yu Dao and was surprised to see a familiar painted face on the platform. A woman with a stark-white face illustrated with red and black makeup over her eyes approached the Water-Tribe warrior and shoved a closed fan into his face. “ _ You… _ ” she threatened. 

“Why is this always your greeting to me when I meet you in the Earth Kingdom?” Sokka joked nervously.

The woman lowered the end of her fan to his shoulder and pushed him off balance. “Why haven’t I heard from you!? It’s been years!!” 

Sokka regained his balance and rubbed the back of his neck with a very uncomfortable smile across his face. “Er.. about that. Well, we broke up remember? I was...giving you space?” He blushed. The woman stepped back defensively, she turned her attention to fuss with her elaborately designed uniform. She paused, “Well...it was like you fell off the face of the earth!” 

Sokka exhaled his nervousness and took her hand, “I’m sorry, Suki. I didn’t want to get in the way.” When she looked up into the blue sorrowful eyes, Suki pouted to keep her remaining emotions back. “You didn’t have to… disappear,” she mumbled. Sokka furrowed his brow and pulled her into him. She fell into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. Sokka felt her hand on his chest, the same place Zuko pressed against him. He clenched his jaw. He wouldn’t feel Zuko’s touch like that again, he thought to himself. Sokka gave into Suki’s reception, “I didn’t mean to. Let me make things right.” The two left the platform and headed into the plaza to catch up over some lunch.

Two old friends laughed back and forth across the table from one another. Swapping war stories and catching up on each other’s timelines. As they got closer to the present, Sokka felt a twinge in his chest when Suki asked what happened at the Palace. He wanted to tell her, he wanted her to help, like maybe there was something he could do to fix what happened between him and Zuko. “Sokka?” 

“Hm? Oh.. I think Zu- he’s upset about something. He left without telling anyone. I was supposed to help him. So, I came here.” Sokka looked down at his hand that was white-knuckling an innocent tea cup. Suki could tell he wasn’t sharing the whole story, and reached across the table to calm his hand. Sokka watched the delicate, light fingers rest on his darker wrist. He flinched and changed the subject, “So, why are you here?”

Suki sulked at his response to her touch, but complied and turned her gaze out the window next to their table. “The Fire Nation agreed to remove their colonies. Their presence continues to trigger the past oppression for the people in the Earth Kingdom. These people are refusing to leave, and the Kioshi Warriors and I are here to make sure they do.” 

“Then, let’s get to work!” Sokka gave her a modest thumbs-up and they worked on their plans. 

\---

Zuko landed his war balloon in the square near the Fire Nation airship. He was met by a small group of Fire Nation soldiers and the new advisor to the Earth King. The Fire Lord was immediately escorted to the temporary Earth Kingdom Embassy for further negotiations. 

“Look, I understand this is a delicate process. But we need more time to figure this out,” Zuko pleaded with the Earth Kingdom representatives. 

“The message from the King clearly states: if the Fire Nation is not removed by the end of this week, General How and his troops will enter the city and begin the ‘ _ Harmony Enforcement _ ’ process,” spoke the overly chipper advisor as she read from the scroll.

“What?! Joo Dee! That’s an ultimatum! A-and a declaration of war all in one?!” Zuko cried. 

“I’m sorry, Fire Lord Zuko. You misunderstand. It is not war. It is Harmony  _ Enforcement _ . We all want peace between our nations. And the world.” Joo Dee smiled vacantly back at him. 

“And that’s-” Zuko’s eyes darted back and forth quickly over the scroll as he took it from her, “..only two days from now?!” Zuko felt the familiar heat rising in him as his voice deepened. 

“Correct.” Joo Dee said simply. The absence of normal human empathy rang in her tone. 

Zuko knew he needed to calm down. The palms of his hands were burning and he could definitely feel steam coming off the top of his head. He handed Joo Dee the scroll, excusing himself from the negotiations and decided to walk it off. 

He turned down a nearby alley and slumped to the ground. He remembered meditating helped last time. Zuko focused on his breathing for a while and felt some of the heat go down.  _ Contr- No. Embrace it.  _ Zuko exhaled and saw his breath of fire before him, but it plumed differently. He jumped up, “Wh-what was that!?” Zuko looked down at his shaking hands. He thrust a closed fist down the alley and shot out a short flame. The red fire he normally produced had threads of a brilliant purple flame as the force left him. He shot out again, and the flames looked almost iridescent. 

“Wh-what is this?” he huffed, catching his breath. Behind him, a small brown ball tapped his ankle. Zuko turned quickly and saw a child at the end of the alley, peering behind the side of a building. Zuko picked up the ball and walked back to return it. The child wasn’t wearing any distinguishing colors, so the Fire Lord couldn’t tell if she was Fire Nation or from the Earth Kingdom. 

When he got closer, she looked up at him with trepidation. Zuko squatted down to her level and passed the ball back into her little arms, “Here you go. Where’s your family?” The little girl looked around for a moment, then tugged on Zuko’s sleeve. She pointed over to a group of other children waiting for her to retrieve their ball. Some of the children wore robes of dusty red and others with faded green. For the most part, Yu Dao was a solid palette of brown and sand. 

  
She thanked Zuko and waddled back to the playing group. He stood and watched for a moment. He realized he didn’t know where the Fire Nation colony ended and the Earth Kingdom began. Zuko ventured deeper into the village.. _. more like a city at this point? _ He hadn’t really pieced together how big Yu Dao was...  _ Is? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh geez.. This is becoming a real handful... But always fun to see throwback friends, right? lol


	10. Chapter 9

“We need to speak with General How. Don’t worry, I’m a very important man from the Fire Nation. I was sent by the Fire Lord himself.” Sokka stroked at a fake long, dark beard. 

“S-Sorry, who are you?” asked a soldier outside the Earth Kingdom Military base. 

“Fire. Wang~ Fire.” Sokka retorted expectantly. 

Suki hid her urge to facepalm and chimed in quickly, “Suki, leader of the Kioshi Warriors. We are here to help in the Harmony Restoration movement.” 

The soldier led them to a large tent in the center of the base. Suki smacked Sokka’s arm before they entered and she ripped off his beard. He frowned at her before pushing the canvas entryway aside for her to enter first. General How stood over a long table pouring over an enlarged map of Yu Dao. Sokka observed many miniature rock sculptures placed at different entry points around the city. Suki started, “General How? I’m Suki, leader of the Kioshi Warriors. And this is Sok-” 

“I know who you both are. Have you come to interfere with the Harmony Enforcement process?” General How was not thrilled by their arrival. The last time he had seen Sokka, the avatar had unleashed enormous power and disarmed all of his troops. 

“General, we’re here to help.” Sokka resigned to keep his promise to Zuko. 

Sokka, Suki and the General deliberated for a few hours. They learned of all the economic impacts and food shortages that ravaged Yu Dao. They were growing more and more impoverished with each passing year and the Earth King felt it improper for his resources to be used for a Fire Nation Colony instead of rebuilding his own infrastructure. The three debated over several different plans for the relocation effort. And General How reiterated the problems with the citizens’ compliance. “We need this to remain as peaceful as possible,” Sokka advised.

A soldier entered the tent and presented an official looking scroll to the General. He scanned it quickly, “..by week’s end? I guess we need to accelerate our plans.” Sokka rolled up some additional parchment laying over the map and Suki picked up his sword leaning against the table. 

\---

Zuko returned to the Embassy, calling Joo Dee and the Earth Kingdom representatives to an emergency meeting. “I will not bend to the Earth King’s ultimatum! These people have the right to stay.” He continued on to explain his journey through the city and the diverse families that developed over the decades. 

“These people have lineage from both the Earth Kingdom  _ and  _ the Fire Nation. And I will not tear families apart.” Zuko announced.

Joo Dee stared at him with another insincere, over-the-top smile, “Er, I’m sorry to hear that Fire Lord Zuko. This is a.. less than ideal response towards the purposes of the Restoration Movement. As such, if this is your decision, the Earth Kingdom will employ the Harmony Enforcement Process. Today.” Her voice was shrill, but had a command in the tone of her last word. 

“You will not.” Zuko added some bass in his voice for that declaration. 

“General How and his troops are already surrounding the city. These are the next steps for restoring balance in the new world order. Fire Lord Zuko, your assistance is no longer required.” Joo Dee finished staunchly as Earth Kingdom handlers appeared on either side of Zuko. 

He shrugged off the hands of the representatives beside him, “I will protect these people.  _ Personally _ .” He did not need to fire-bend to assert the fire in his voice.

He returned to the Fire Nation airship and coordinated his own troops. They established a perimeter around the main village. He declared the relocation attempts were cancelled and the people of this city were not to be harmed. “And we will stop anyone who  _ dares _ .”

Looking out over the plaza, Zuko saw the small girl from early peering out her window. He ran over and cautioned her whole family to stay inside. She started crying for fear of not knowing what was happening to her homeland. Zuko kneeled in front of her, wiping her tears, “I won’t let anything happen to you and your family.” She sniffled and patted him on the head. “Thank you, Mister Purple Fire-man.” 

Zuko’s eyes widened, he still thought it was a trick of the light. But she saw it too…

\---

The earth rumbled below the tank as it reached the colony’s outer boundaries. Sokka peered out from the top, looking through a long telescope. “Looks like the Fire Nation troops are preparing for battle,” he shouted down into the cabin. Suki and General How nodded to each other and their tank signaled the others to continue on. Sokka climbed back down and handed the telescope back to the General. Suki handed the warrior back his sword, and they both snuck out of the tank. Under the cover of dust rippling behind the siege, Sokka and Suki ducked into the city to get in position for the next phase of their plans. 

Zuko stepped out of the Fire Nation airship, returning to his troops, and made the call. Fire Nation soldiers stood at the edge of Yu Dao. In perfectly coordinated formation, the first line of defense unleashed a wall of fire at the incoming Earth Kingdom forces. One tank took the brunt of the attack, allowing a squad of earth-benders to exit their vessels and reciprocate with their own strength. 

A team of earth-benders skated across the tundra toward the Fire Nation troops, propelling an onslaught of debris over the fiery blockade. The ground beneath the red troops dissolved as another group of earth-benders coordinated an attack to lower the offensive fire attack.

The battle for peace had begun.

\---

Sokka and Suki snuck into the Earth Kingdom embassy. The mission needed to be stealthy in the beginning, and public after the acquisition of the target. Sokka used the reflection on the blade of his sword to peek down a corridor, then waved Suki on. She flew up stairs and quietly incapacited the two handlers she encountered on the next floor. Sokka followed shortly after and led them into the next room. 

Joo Dee sat upright at her desk recording the news of recent events to be shared with the Earth King. Sokka snuck up behind and raised his sword under her neck. Suki stepped into view, “Keep quiet, and come with us.” Joo Dee’s vacant smile wavered as she stood. Her eyes lowered to follow the blade matching her movements. Suki pulled a scarf from her uniform and tied it around Joo Dee’s mouth to prevent her from calling out for help. They escorted her into the next phase of the plan. 

\---

A Fire Nation guard entered the tent, “Fire Lord Zuko, the earth-bending forces are stronger than the numbers we have. Your Majesty, what should we do?”

“Priority number one: is protecting these people.” Zuko charged out of the tent and met up with his defenders. Walking into the fray, he clenched his fist. If there was ever a time to figure out what was going on with his flame, this is the arena to do so. Zuko concentrated on his breathing and pushed past his troops first line of defense. General How’s fully armored tank rumbled in his direction. Zuko swung his leg and planted his foot in the tank’s direction, finding his center... _ You are in control. _ He inhaled and unleashed a fiery blast not unlike he was used to. But, it wasn’t a fluke. The red and yellow flames he had always known, trailed with purple streaks and flourished from Zuko’s force. 

The fire-benders on either side of the Fire Lord lowered their arms in awe of the spectacle roaring before them. The powerful display of fire-bending increased as Zuko punched towards the ground and a large, colorful fireball bounced its way into the side of the General’s tank. The passengers fled before the force made contact and flipped the tank. 

The overturned Earth Kingdom tank lay between the two dueling nations. General How walked slowly toward the vessel with his jaw on the floor. He turned to find the power source, “W-what are you doing?!” 

“That was me  _ controlling  _ it.” Zuko smirked. 

From the edge of the town a figure appeared and called out to the troops, “Everyone. Cool it!!” Sokka led Joo Dee, held by Suki, into the fight. The Water-Tribe warrior escorted them to General How and the Fire Lord. 

Zuko started to smile at the sight of Sokka, but his face betrayed him and he felt guilt wash over his expression. There was so much left unsaid, but this wasn’t the time.

Sokka could feel Zuko’s eyes on him, but remained focused on General How. 

The General raised an eyebrow in confusion to see Joo Dee, who’s irritating smile was still visible beneath the scarf wrapped around her mouth. 

“W-why? You were supposed to apprehend the Fire Lord!” General How’s voice cracked from the number of surprises he was experiencing on the battlefield. 

“Me?” Zuko questioned and shot a look at Sokka, his eyes moved to Suki who stepped up to rest her hand on his shoulder. 

Sokka didn’t react to her touch, though he felt Zuko staring at her. He moved from under her touch to take the scarf away from Joo Dee’s mouth. Sokka continued to explain. “Yea, about that...We lied. There’s something you all needed to see.” He turned and beckoned the leaders of opposition to follow him back into Yu Dao. 

_ He couldn’t even look at me... _ Zuko was completely defeated as his lip curled between his lips. With a sigh, he trudged behind the rest. 

Art for chapters: [yourqueerauntkya.tumblr.com](https://yourqueerauntkya.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: cold… get it!? Because Sokka’s from the south pole??? ….Ya..I have Sokka humor.   
> Also- I make art for the chapters. Follow the tumblr for updates: yourqueerauntkya.tumblr.com


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art for chapter is mine and on insta/tumblr: @tswillustrated

Sokka led the group to an old building covered in moss and vine. It was made of hand-laid stone, with only a few windows for natural light. When they entered, a narrow stone walkway forced the visitor up a short staircase. At the top, a small elderly woman sat behind a worn out stone table. She was writing into an oversized book that looked bigger than her. The quill danced across the parchment and she spoke without looking up at her guests. “New arrivals or birth-certificates?” Her voice scratched the same way the end of her quill hit the parchment. 

“What is this place?” General How asked. He and Joo Dee were looking around the room for any visual indicators to explain their surroundings. To the General’s surprise, Joo Dee’s smile was gone and his jaw might as well have been on the floor. 

Sokka stepped over to the woman and leaned on her desk. “When I’m faced with an impossible decision, I do a lot of research.” The group stopped in their places and watched as Sokka continued. “For example, when I needed to figure out how to plan an invasion on the Fire Nation during the war, I needed a map. But the Fire Nation was always one step ahead. They had the foresight to keep all their information hidden away from their enemies. They’re annoying in that way.” Sokka finally looked past the group and met Zuko’s eyes.

Sokka smirked and continued, “So, I needed an impossible library. Wan Shi Tong’s Library. But the Fire Nation thought of that, too. And burned all their history” He moved away from the desk and walked over to one the bookcases and pulled a random tome. “Recently, I had time to spend in the Fire Nation Palace. I decided to do some reading. And I read everything. Then, I stumbled on a tome not so different from this one.” 

He walked over to Joo Dee and handed it to her. Sokka smiled, “I assumed there were tomes, like this one, from every Fire Nation Colony. So when I got to Yu Dao, I wanted to confirm my theory.”

Joo Dee thumbed through the pages, “b-but this is just a list of names.” 

“Exactly. It’s the recordkeeping census of this colony. Complete with birthdates and familial lineage.” Sokka confirmed smugly. 

Zuko’s eyes widened. “Sokka…” he breathed.

“This colony has existed in this land for so long, that its current citizens are  _ both  _ Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom. And, the ‘so-called’ Fire Nation descendants don’t even know life in the homeland.”

Suki cut into Sokka’s speech, “So, is the 6 year-old, fire-bending daughter supposed to be ripped from her Earth Kingdom mother and father?” She crossed her arms and glared at Joo Dee and the General. 

Zuko was beaming, “General How, Joo Dee. Tell the Earth King to meet with me. Here, in Yu Dao.” He looked up at Sokka for a silent thank you before adding, “Oh right, ‘by week’s end’.”

\---

A Fire Nation soldier on the battlefield was kicking up sand while both troops were unsure if they were meant to continue the fight or not. An earth-bender kicked over a small rock to the fire-bender. The soldier watched the rock roll slowly over to her and she stared back at him. He shrugged and smiled playfully. She tried to look menacing, but knew she was just as bored and kicked the rock back over to him. They went back and forth at this for a while, until he tripped trying to receive her toss. She giggled to herself, and he bended the earth beneath the laughing fire-bender towards him. She squeaked and found her footing again. He chuckled to himself as he stood up. They stared at each other for a moment and opened their mouths for an introduction, but were quickly called to attention by the return of their leaders. 

“Everyone! Cease and desist. There will be no more fighting!” Fire Lord Zuko and General How shouted to their troops. 

The Fire Nation soldiers started back toward the airship and the Earth Kingdom troops were returning to the tanks. The fire-bender and earth-bender turned back to look at each other one more time, and gave a shy wave. 

\---

The Earth King arrived the next day. He and Zuko spent several hours in negotiations with Sokka and Joo Dee. All the while, the people of Yu Dao were unsure of their place in the world, and cautioned to resume their day-to-day activities. 

_ “But this is Earth Kingdom territory!” whined the King. _

The Fire Nation soldiers packed their camps and loaded the airship.

_ “But the people are not ours either!” Joo Dee persisted. _

The Earth Kingdom troops rode their tanks away from the colony. 

_ “Let the people decide what is best. Elected officials. Let them choose what they want!” Sokka implored. _

“I’ll help them. Will you?” Zuko challenged.

\---

The sun set on the colony and people peered out of their homes. Some ran to friends and relatives in neighboring apartments, happy for the end of the chaos. 

Suki commanded the other Kioshi warriors to share the news of safety with the rest of the colony. Sokka waited for her to finish, then tapped her shoulder, “Hey…” She turned to the familiar touch, “Hey, yourself!” She grinned, but felt something uneasy in his voice.

“I know I made a promise to you, but I-... I have to go again.” Sokka winced in preparation for the barrage of fan swats to his face. “...I know.” Suki smiled, “Just make sure you don’t disappear again.” Suki smiled and Sokka relaxed his shoulders, surprised by her understanding. 

He looked into Suki’s eyes, they exchanged an understanding of something bigger than the two of them.  _ When I put myself out there, he brings out the best in me…  _

She took his hand to signal her blessing, stood on her tippy toes and gave his cheek a quick kiss. Suki turned to follow the other Kioshi Warriors. Sokka hung his head and turned on his heel for the airship. Something moved in the corner of his eye, he thought he saw a figure at the top of the platform. “Zuko?” Sokka chased up the platform and found no one around. He shook it off and prepared to head back to the Fire Nation Palace. 

The airship landed late in the evening. As usual, attendants swarmed the Fire Lord. They were all happy to see his safe return, even happier to see Sokka was the one to return him. One servant insisted the Fire Lord check in with the Royal medic, but Zuko swatted them away. He was adamantly trying to return to his chambers. Alone. 

“Hey! So, what’s with the purple?” Sokka asked clumsily walking Zuko down the corridor. 

“Hm? Uh, it’s new.” Zuko said shortly to end the conversation.

“Well, it’s super freaking cool! Is it a... family thing? Like, y'all just have different colors for your fire?” Sokka elbowed Zuko playfully. 

“No.” Zuko growled flatly.

“Okay...” Sokka stepped in front of Zuko and herded him into the corner of the corridor. “What’s the matter? We just changed the freaking world - AGAIN - and you’re acting like it’s nothing. We should be celebr-” 

Zuko grabbed Sokka by the wrist and, in one twist, flipped him around and against the opposing wall. “Why don’t you call  _ Suki _ , and celebrate without me.” Zuko hissed. He disengaged from Sokka and continued to his chambers. Sokka furrowed his brows and turned, “WHAT THE F-” The door shut behind the Fire Lord. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m ~living~ for that sassy Zuko moment! #petty … oh, I mean Sokka had a good mic-drop too, tho. Haha!


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: sorry for late posts. Work was/is kicking my butt!   
> Also-I realized there is only one chapter left! Thanks for coming along for the ride!  
> ...and here we go! (~O_O)~

The room was exactly as he left it. Zuko walked over to the wardrobe and pulled the belt off from around his waist. As he hung the belt, the corners of his mouth turned down into a guilty frown. He wanted to apologize to Sokka for running away before Yu Dao, and to freak out together about the purple flames.  But Zuko felt too spiteful at the moment.

_ Does Sokka want Suki back? I mean, she did help him resolve the conflict… unlike me, who ran somewhere else for answers.  _

Zuko pulled the robes off his shoulders and tossed them over a nearby chair. He clenched his fist and walked over to the floor length mirror. He raised the fist in front of his bare chest and opened his hand. He stared at his reflection as the yellow, red and  _ now _ purple flames danced in his palm. The colors bounced off the pale skin of his chest  and Zuko reflected on what the best way to make amends with Sokka after being so aggressive.

_ This is just so much at once, I need him for this... _

“No...no. NO! You don’t get to be like this!” Sokka shouted as he burst into the room. Sokka had been pacing in the hallway after Zuko slammed the door in his face. Sokka was trying to figure out what had happened to cause Zuko to shut him out. After everything, Sokka felt he was the only one who deserved to be angry.

Zuko closed his hand and turned quickly, “Sokka..” he breathed. 

“Shut up.  _ You’re  _ the one who left!  **You** don’t  **get** to be upset!” Sokka stormed forward and poked Zuko in the chest for added emphasis on the ‘you.’ The tips of Sokka ears were red with frustration. “I’m sorry if the other day was confusing, but you-... You just  _ leave _ ?” Sokka growled.  Zuko saw the anger in Sokka’s eyes flicker to loneliness. 

“I-”

“I said shut up!” Sokka continued, “You just- disappear?  **You** brought me here! Then, abandoned me to finish your mission alone? Which, if I might add, I did  _ exquisitely _ . So, you know what?! You’re welcome,  _ Your ‘Highness. _ ’ I’m going back to the Southern Water Tribe. Good luck finalizing the treaty without me. I’m  **_done_ ** .” 

“Sokka!” 

“WHAT?!” he screeched, and his voice cracked with the added frustration.

Zuko grabbed the shouting man and thrust him against the full length mirror. Sokka grunted, “What the hell!” Zuko frowned, reopened the palm of colorful fire and raised the flames above his head in preparation for attack. Sokka swept a leg under Zuko’s ankles making him fall backward and stood away from the mirror quickly. “Dude!? What is your deal!?” 

Zuko groaned as he fell on his back. “You wanna fight,” he threw both legs parallel to his core, then back as he thrust himself onto his feet. “Then, let’s fight.” Zuko snickered. Sokka curled his upper lip and huffed, “You know this isn’t a fair fight.” 

Zuko raised a brow and laughed, “Since when do you care about a fair fight?” 

“W-where is this coming from?” Sokka’s voice cracked again.

“ _ Suki _ .” Zuko hissed. “You played me.” 

“Oh geez. Again? Come on!” Sokka threw his head back, exasperated. “What? Are you jealous or something?” Sokka sneered. 

When Zuko didn’t respond, Sokka’s grin fell from his face, “W-were you on that airship platform?”

Zuko exhaled and the flame in his hand grew up his forearm and he started towards him. 

“Hey- Whoa, hey... Take it easy!” Sokka backed up against the mirror again. “First of all, she was saying goodbye.” Zuko pinned Sokka to the mirror with his other arm and Sokka winced at the flames. 

“Hold on! This is still about you! Why’d you leave in the first place? Was it the fire stuff or…” Sokka’s eyes softened, “...or me?” Zuko flinched and extinguished his flames. He relaxed and stared into the soft blue eyes of the tanned idiot in front of him.

“It was…” Zuko chewed on his bottom lip, feeling the pressure to choose his words carefully. He scratched the back of his neck, “I mean... I’m going through a lot.” He gestured and made the purple flame shoot out again, sarcastically. “So, I went to see my uncle and figure it out.” Zuko mumbled and released Sokka from under his grasp. 

“Oh thank the Spirits.” Sokka clutched his chest in relief and side-stepped from the mirror to point at Zuko. “ Dude ! I thought it was because of the  _ thing _ !”

“The ‘thing’...” Zuko sucked his teeth and raised his brow. “Really… that’s what you’re calling it. And, get your finger out of my face” Zuko yelled, swatting Sokka’s hand away.

_ Did he just refer to the moment we shared as ‘the thing?’ _

“ Ya, the ‘thing.’  I thought you couldn’t be around me anymore. Oh cool,  it’s not me !” Sokka dropped to his knees laughing hysterically. 

“Again... Purple fire.” Zuko responded flatly. “I don’t understand how you’re still making this about you?” Zuko huffed and rolled his eyes. Sokka wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes and wrapped his arms around Zuko’s waist.

“Er.. what are you doing?” There was no way Zuko could hide the amount of red that flooded his cheeks spread over his neck and chest. 

“I’m apologizing.” Sokka’s unshaven cheek brushed over Zuko’s torso as he looked up at him.

“Okay… you’re forgiven.” He muttered and tried not to look down at the newly scruffy warrior. Zuko crossed his arms over Sokka’s head. Sokka was still looking up at him with a hopeful smile.

“I don’t know what you want from me.” Zuko huffed.

Sokka pouted. Zuko frowned.

“What!” Zuko’s voice cracked as he tried to hide his own smile. “Why are you still down there?” Sokka grinned, “Do you  _ not  _ want me on my knees?” 

Zuko’s eyes widened and his entire body turned red. “OK. Get off. It’s like you want to get burned.” He pulled Sokka’s arms off of him and took a step backward. Sokka stood up and laughed realizing the connotation a little too late. He looked back at the Fire Lord searching for, yet again, more forgiveness. 

“Zuko…” Sokka focused on him with more sincerity. “I was really worried about you.” 

Zuko dropped his defenses. He watched the smile fade from the man across from him. “I understand why you left.” Sokka walked closer to Zuko and took his previously fiery hand into his own. “And I know, now, that it wasn’t my fault.” Sokka looked down at the pale hand, weak to his touch.

“I could never run from you...” Zuko  mumbled  and squeezed the hand holding his. He lifted his free hand under the scruffy chin and lifted Sokka’s gaze to meet his. “But you do need a shave.” 

The smile was restored to Sokka’s face as he looked back into the hazel eyes of the fire-bender. Zuko rubbed his thumb over the stubble and squeezed Sokka’s cheek. “Heh, hey! Stop that. I was actually thinking of growing it out!” Sokka wiggled his face free. 

Zuko grinned, “Well, then. I guess I’ll just have to get used to it.” 

“Whatcha mean by th-” 

Sokka’s question was cut off. Zuko pressed his lips against Sokka’s. The fire-bender’s tongue brushed over the water tribe warrior’s bottom lip for permission. Sokka closed his eyes and parted his lips to welcome a deeper kiss. A pale hand returned to a stubbled cheek. Sokka returned the gesture, weaving his fingers through Zuko’s dark hair. Zuko breathed in the sandalwood scent of the tan man and pulled on Sokka’s clothes to feel more of him. Sokka exhaled onto his lips and grabbed Zuko’s waist with his free hand. Zuko smiled on his lips and then pulled from the kiss and Sokka whispered, “Thank you for coming back to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teehee :3 next time: Epilogue...
> 
> Don't forget to check MY art for the chapters on tumblr and insta!  
> yourqueerauntkya.tumblr.com  
> tswillustrated.tumblr.com  
> @TSWillustrated


	13. Epilogue...

Sokka rolled over and hugged Zuko before he could step out of bed. He squeezed the fire-bender’s face in his hand. “Sokka! Let go!” Sokka kissed his cheek and chuckled, “But you have such a squishable face!” 

It was the morning of the last meeting for the Harmony Restoration Movement. Zuko pawed at Sokka’s chest in an effort to release his own face from the Water-Tribe warrior’s hands. “Sokka! Let go,” he pleaded. “Nope, sorry. Can’t do that! You have to pay the toll to get out of bed.” Sokka decided there were rules for leaving the bed in the mornings about a week ago. Zuko rolled his eyes when these rules were declared, thinking he would never forget. Sadly, he did this time and was paying the price.

“Sokka, hey! Look,” Zuko stopped fidgeting under Sokka’s weight, “Look, I’m sorry I forgot.” He flashed his amber eyes up at him with sincerity. Sokka melted, “well that’s just cheating.” Zuko smirked, “C’mere.” He wrapped his arms around Sokka’s neck and pulled their lips together. His soft lips brushed over a stubbled face, as Zuko left a trail of kisses along Sokka’s jawline. Sokka smiled with every kiss, and smirked when getting his way. “Okay, okay! We have to get ready now.” 

“Oh~ Now you wanna leave?” Zuko pulled him back under the blankets. They fussed and laughed back and forth, then there was a knock at the door, “Your Majesty? ...Mr...Er, Sokka? Your presence will be requested. The Earth King and his advisor are arriving soon.” 

“Thank you!” Zuko shouted over Sokka’s shoulder. “Well, ‘ _ Mr. Sokka, _ ’ duty calls.” Sokka grinned at the new name and kissed Zuko quickly before escaping his hold. Zuko huffed and watched Sokka walk away and prepare for the day.

\---

Sokka scanned over one of the many scrolls he was carrying while he and the Fire Lord walked to their meeting. Zuko made sure to tug on his robes to keep him walking in the right direction. Sokka was mumbling to himself when they reached the oversized door. Zuko exhaled and smiled at the overthinker, “You ready?”

The large door opened and the two joined the Earth King and Joo Dee at the grand table. “Good morning, Fire Lord Zuko. Sokka of the Southern Water-Tribe.” Joo Dee’s ominous smile greeted them. “Hello and welcome,” Zuko sat and fire-bended the few candles sitting on the table for additional light. “As discussed at our last meeting, the former colony Yu Dao is to become autonomous. Your proposal?” The Earth King requested. 

“Er...yeah. Ahem. Yes.” Sokka cleared his throat and fumbled with the scrolls he brought. He finally found the one he was looking for and placed it over the table for all to review. “This is a map of the Earth Kingdom and the few remaining colonies, like Yu Dao, that ask for the same support.” Sokka went on to explain their similarities in citizenship and lineage. He went on for a few minutes about the possibilities of the cities governing themselves, holding elections for independent leaders, establishing their own systems to ultimately become self-sustaining.

“Of course, with the help of Fire Lord Zuko and, hopefully you too, Your majesty. To get them started, I believe this could work. These former colonies could be something greater, landmarks of harmony between all nations. The United Republic of Nations, to be exact.” Sokka’s enthusiasm rang through the huge room. Zuko thumbed through the scrolls, attempting to hide the proud smile pulling across his face. Joo Dee was fervently writing on her own clipboard and waited for the Earth King’s reaction. 

The Earth King sat pensively for a while. Zuko broke the silence, “The Fire Nation is prepared to support this effort and will pledge upto three years of supplemental resources.” Joo Dee’s creepy smile twitched and she continued writing. “Your Majesty?” Zuko inquired. The Earth King paused for what felt like an eternity, “The Earth Kingdom… will not claim responsibility to these citizens.” Sokka frowned and started, “Your Majesty, if you see here-” 

“ _ However _ ,” the Earth King continued, “I will support as well, in the first year. If after the Fire Nation’s support runs out and the Republic needs it, I will reinstate the support for one additional year.” Sokka blushed slightly with pride, and Zuko stood to shake the Earth King’s hand, “Thank you.” 

Joo Dee shuffled her papers, “I will have this drafted and sent for signatures  _ by week’s end _ .” She winked at Zuko and followed after the departing Earth King. 

\---

“We should celebrate!” Zuko beamed across the dining table. “Sokka, you were incredible back there! You’re always incredible..” he trailed off and looked down at his lunch. 

Sokka shoved a fistful of noodles into his mouth to hide his embarrassment. “I couldn't have done it without you! You were able to reallocate funds to support the United Nations! Anyway…what kind of celebration are you thinking? I already took advantage of the royal hair combing, again. Heh” 

“Let’s go on one more life changing _ Zuko field trip _ ,” Zuko grinned and bit into a warm dumpling. Sokka gulped the remaining noodles. “Where?” 

—-

The tiny Fire Nation war balloon descended on the flatlands of old familiar ruins. Vine covered stone structures reminiscent of the architecture of the Fire Sage’s temples stood proudly holding ancient secrets. The Fire Lord and the Water-Tribe warrior stepped out and walked through the unassuming remains.

“Where are we?” Sokka questioned, looking around at the ghost town. He stepped forward and a stone beneath his foot lowered into the sediment. Zuko reactively grabbed Sokka’s wrist and pulled him quickly into his arms. The walls on either side of where Sokka would have stood, opened and shot darts outward in defense of his presence. “Be careful!” Zuko cautioned embracing the taller man, “this is the village of the ancient Sun Warriors. They don’t like visitors.” 

“Didn’t you come here with Aang? Well, now I don’t feel special,” Sokka pouted and playfully pushed the Fire Lord away. “Ha! Yes, I did. But, I’ve brought you with me to find answers.” Zuko chuckled and pinched Sokka’s cheek. 

The two wandered through the ruins until they reached a grand staircase leading to the mouth of a huge mountainside that seemed to be split in two. “What’s this place?” Sokka turned to the fire-bender. “This is the home of ‘the Masters,’ Ran and Shaw. Sadly, you won’t be able to join me this far. 

“Who goes there?” a voice bellowed from behind them. The chief of the Sun Warriors crossed his arms at the intruders. 

Sokka squeaked and clutched Zuko’s arm and tried to make himself smaller behind him. “I’m Fire Lord Zuko, we met before. Under less than ideal circumstances.” Zuko scratched the back of his neck. “Ah yes, I remember. Dinner for the Masters, right?” They both laughed. Sokka scrunched his face in confusion towards their inside joke. 

“What brings you back, young Fire Lord?” 

“My fire. It’s-“

“Again? You must not be a great fire-bender.” The chief teased, cutting him off.

“No! I’m great! It’s just… the color...” Zuko put out his hand and a small burst of red, yellow and purple fire danced in his palm. The chief dropped his jaw and looked back up at Zuko in amazement. “These colors… I’ve only seen a variation like this from the Masters.”

“That’s why I came. I remember the brilliant fire that emerged from them and figured this was the only way to figure out what’s going on.” Sokka put his hand on Zuko’s shoulder and rubbed the nape of his neck with his thumb. “The only other flame I’ve seen have color was from my sister. But I know that comes from the rage and chaos that she harbors.”

The chief nodded and led them to the stairs. “Go, Zuko. Your friend and I will stay here.” Zuko agreed and looked into Sokka’s eyes, “It might look scary, but it will be fine.” Sokka furrowed his brow and watched Zuko walk away. 

The chief and Sokka waited for a while as Zuko ascended the staircase. Sokka broke the silence “I’m Sokka, by the way.” The chief nodded in acknowledgment. “And ya know, we’re not just ‘friends.’ I dunno what we are, though. We haven’t labeled it or anything. But it’s definitely more than  _ just friends _ , if you catch my drift.” 

The chief remained silent and looked out of the corner of his eye at Sokka while he was adamantly trying to explain the dynamic of their relationship. 

“I mean, we’ve saved the world a couple times together, so there’s also that. Plus, the way he looks at me in the mornings.. now that I think about it, we haven’t really talked about this.” 

The chief raised an eyebrow and shook his head slowly. “Communication is key for a thriving relationship. The Sun Warriors have many different types of relationships, you know.” Sokka blushed. 

Zuko climbed the last step and stood before the enclave of the split mountain. He inhaled and expelled a flurry of fire blasts around the platform on which he stood. The flames of red, yellow and purple emerged and spun around him. He completed the form of the Dancing Dragon and waited. Moments later, the Masters emerged from their caves and flew around him. Two enormous dragons, Ran and Shaw, synchronized their flight around the small fire-bender. Zuko bowed on his knees quickly as the Masters hovered on either side of him. 

Zuko stood up and presented his open palms to each dragon. The purple infused flames flickered before them. The dragons’ gaze focused on his flame. Each closed their eyes and exalted their own flames to engulf Zuko in warmth and sincerity. As their flames rose around him, Sokka and the chief watched the brilliant colors rise atop the mountainside. Red, green, yellow, purple, blue, orange all blended into each other.  _ Divine right _ … Zuko heard in his head. When the display dissipated, Zuko blinked in confusion as a figure appeared. 

A third dragon, smaller than the Masters but just as intimidating, landed on the platform in front of Zuko. It’s growl felt more like a greeting than a threat. The Fire Lord stepped closer to the dragon and raised a shaky hand slowly. The dragon lowered its head and leaned into Zuko’s touch. He smiled and pet the winged beast. Zuko whispered, “The Masters called you Druk. I’m Zuko.” Druk huffed and wrapped his tail around the Fire Lord. 

“Wh-what is happening up there? Did the dragons make another dragon? And is he...? He’s petting it!?” Sokka squeaked at the Sun Warrior chief. “The Masters acknowledged one of their own. The Fire Lord’s flame is now the pure essence of royalty. He has the divine right to rule. And now he is an apprentice of the Masters. The original fire-benders.”

Druk landed at the base of the mountain in front of Sokka and the chief. Zuko climbed down from the dragon’s back, “Would you prefer the war balloon or my new friend for our trip back home?”

Sokka’s jaw was on the floor. “WHAT?!” 

“Sokka, meet Druk. Druk, Sokka.” The dragon huffed a puff of smoke at Sokka, who responded to the smoke by waving his hands wildly. 

“Druk! Be nice, he’s a fr- my boyfriend.”

The chief elbowed Sokka quickly.

“Boyfriend?” Sokka’s face turned bright red. “Right. Ahem, that’s right! So look here dragon. Druk, was it? I was here first!”

Zuko laughed and grabbed the scruffy face of his partner, and gave him a quick kiss. “Let’s go home.”

  
  


Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking this journey with me :)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is actually done. Not from this chapter, but I wrote the whole thing already because I didn't want to post and leave anyone hanging. I just have full-time job and it's taking me awhile to go back and edit/clean up before posting. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
